Of Blind Parrots and Ice-cream Trucks
by Fujihara Natsuko
Summary: Gokudera and Ryohei are arguing over what dessert to buy for the Tenth. But! Tsuna steps in and tells Gokudera about a face shape-changing item! What could it be? Crack. No pairings. A very dumb one-shot.


Okay so this is a crack story. No requests at all…I was watching a video and decided I couldn't log off until I finished writing this story. Yeah, I really should be going off to write my other fanfics, but I couldn't resist. I'm sorry if it's not funny, ok?! All the funny stuff are in my mind, and when I write it out, it's not funny anymore. /emos in the corner/

Enough of my rambling! Please read and review!

I don't own a witty joke. I don't own a funny story. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I don't own anything. /emos even more in the corner/

* * *

It was yet another fine day in the quiet and peaceful town of Namimori.

"LAWNHEAD!" yelled something which woke up the citizens of Namimori, after which an egg-throwing competition at whoever-woke-me-up-at-two-in-the-afternoon ensued.

"OCTOPUS HEAD!" yelled something else which woke up the citizens of Korea (who were, unfortunately for them, next to Japan), after which a bomb-throwing competition at whoever-woke-me-up-at-whatever-time-it-is-now-in-Korea ensued.

…So it wasn't so peaceful after all. And I made up the part about the egg and bomb throwing competitions. Look, I have issues, okay?

The very familiar bomber and the extremely familiar boxer pointed at each other heatedly with fingers that threatened to shoot out at any moment. (That was how far they were actually stretching their fingers. It's not my fault I have issues. Or at least they do.)

"YOU IDIOT, how dare you suggest that I want anything less than the best for Juudaime?!" Gokudera yelled. "The Lord and the Lord of the UMAs know that I, as Juudaime's right-hand man, will get him the best resources!"

"Ha, as if! You have no sense of judgment at all! Only I can extremely get Sawada the most extreme dessert!" Ryohei yelled back.

Tsuna stood between them, apparently trying to lodge his head in between his shoulders like how he had often seen Enma do. He would have gone home instead of simply pathetically attempting to become non-existent; but this would not be condoned by either one of the two Lawn/Octopus heads. Actually, it was more like their fingers wouldn't allow him to budge. It wasn't exactly Tsuna's fault that Ryohei and Gokudera's fingers were sandwiching him in between them.

"Ita!" Tsuna yelped as his suspiciously Spartan-like home tutor suddenly appeared out of nowhere and proceeded to kick him in the head. "Reborn! What was that for?!"

"As a boss, you should be able to handle your own Guardians. If you can't even handle this situation, then I think you need more training." A glint appeared in his eyes.

Tsuna was about to protest something that went like _But I don't even want to be the tenth boss of Vongola!_, or _I've said that I don't want to be affiliated with the Mafia at all!_ Unfortunately, all that came sputtering out of his mouth was a strange combination of sounds that seemed to be _buharghrmafbutbutbutbut_. Ahh, poor Tsuna. He should really take more classes for articulation.

"That's the spirit!" Reborn said.

Tsuna didn't like the smile on his face.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. Something white…something decorated with colourful balloons… something…with a hand sticking out of the window, handing out ice-cream to a midget!

His breath hitched.

"OHMYGOD LOOK GUISE LOOK THARRRRR," screeched Tsuna. _Great job!_, Reborn said to himself. He had actually managed to tutor a parrot! How wonderful! This was to be added into his list of achievements.

Gokudera turned to wherever his Juudaime was pointing.

"OHMYGOD IT'S AN ICE-CREAM TRUCK," he screeched, following in Tsuna's lead. Reborn nodded. _Two parrots now._

Unfortunately, it was either a parrot had horrible eyesight, or that Ryohei greatly resembled an ice-cream truck. Gokudera was pointing to a very puzzled Ryohei.

Ryohei promptly slapped Gokudera and stalked out of his sight.

Meanwhile, Tsuna's sputtering and screeching a mixture of _wuhdaahblegaaarrrgghhhhbahh_ sounds continued, Reborn was nodding his head and thinking how blind parrots could be, and Gokudera simply stood there staring at Ryohei.

Well, it wasn't his fault he was starving.

* * *

The end! Please tell me what you think of it haha. I know it's ridiculous and it doesn't make sense at all, but hey, this is the stuff that goes through my mind every day. What did you expect?

The end. /sobs and emos in the corner (again)/


End file.
